Your Only Flower (Yandere Rei x Nagisa)
by TheTinyRavioli
Summary: Nagisa had always though Rei's jealousy was cute. Perhaps this time, it is not so cute. (WARNING FOR TRIGGERING THINGS)


"Yeah, I thought the part where he punched the guy out was cool!" Nagisa laughed as he punched the air to mimic to heroine in the movie he and Makoto just watched.

"I thought he was really brave too. I thi- oh, Haru's getting impatient, I guess I gotta go now," Makoto smiled gently as he read over the texts Haruka just sent him.v

"Alright, tell Haru-chan I said hi!" Nagisa waved to Makoto as they departed. Makoto's tall figure began to grow smaller and smaller as the distance between them increased.

'I should text Rei about the movie I saw, if I buy it maybe he'll watch it with me!'

Nagisa thought to himself excitedly and giggled at the thought of his boyfriend. When he thought about it, Rei got jealous pretty easily but he found it cute nonetheless.

The sky was beginning to darken as Nagisa walked down a street that wasn't too far from his house, a lamp flickered on and off as he strode by it. Casually shoving his hands in his hoodie's pockets, he remembered that there was a convenience store not too far down the road.

'I could probably pick up some of that candy that Rei likes.'

Nagisa debated whether he should spend the last of his allowance on it and in the end decided to do so.

The sound of the thin plastic bag delicately crumpling with the candy shifting inside it as Nagisa swung it back and forth was the only sound he made and heard as he walked towards the direction of his house. As he was nearing his house, he fumbled around trying to find out which pocket had his keys. Nagisa subconciously panicked when his keys weren't to be found in any of his pockets. What was he going to do now? His parents left for a business trip and wouldn't be back for two more days.

'Smart move, idiot'

Nagisa slapped himself in the forehead for being so out of it.

Turning away from his house, he decided to go to Rei's house, he and his parents would have no objections, they loved the blonde boy. Stepping off the patio, Nagisa's heart skipped a beat when he heard the creak of his front door open. His pupils dilated in fear as he craned his head to get a look at whoever or whatever opened the door.

"Rei! Oh God, you scared me!" Nagisa exaggerated his feelings by putting his hand over his heart and sighed, "But how did you get in my house?"

The moon's light reflected from Rei's glasses, making it impossible to see all of his expression. The only feature Nagisa could make out were that Rei's lips were sealed in a tight line but that was a usual for him. Rei held his hand up, the jingling of keys could be heard as they dangled on his index finger.

"You dropped these," Rei's voice was unforgiving as he held out his other hand holding Nagisa's phone, "And you left your phone."

"R-Rei, you're acting like you're in a horror movie, y'know?" Nagisa felt his heart thump but not in the way it usually did when he spent time with Rei; this time, it was fear.

"Ah, am I? Sorry, I just called you a couple of times and got worried so I came here." Rei's lips turned upwards at the corners slightly, however; the eery light coming from the moon illuminated his face so that it looked twisted and wrenched.

"Oh! I went to a movie with Makoto, it was the sequel t-"

"I know."

"Wha-"

Before Nagisa finished what he was saying, Rei took him by the material of his sweater and dragged him inside the house. Throwing Nagisa to the floor, the bag of candy flew out of his hand and into some corner of the house, Rei turned around and locked the door quickly.

"Ow! Rei, what're you doin- Agh!"

Rei swifly kicked Nagisa's chest, his voice came out in a harsh whisper, "Shut the hell up! I don't care why but you do not go out with other men without my consent! Do you understand?"

Nagisa hunched over the ground pathetically as he tried breath normally again; tears pricked the edges of his eyes. Crouching down on the balls of his feet, Rei grabbed Nagisa by the head and forced him to make eye contact, "I said, do you understand me? You know I don't like to repeat myself." Nagisa nodded as the tears began to stream down his face.

"Lie on your stomach, Nagisa," Rei ordered as he pushed Nagisa over.

"Rei-chan... What are you doing?" Nagisa's voice came out as a weak, sniffling mess. He knew that he should have screamed for help in the least, to fight back... But he couldn't force himself to do it, he didn't have the will and he didn't know why.

Rei ignored his question and proceeded to lie a knee on Nagisa's back to hold him down as he bound his hands together with rougly-cut material.

"You're only going to have eyes for me now. Not Makoto-sempai, not Haruka-sempai, or even Rin-san."

Rei stood up, leaving Nagisa lying on his stomach. When Nagisa craned his head to look up at Rei and his eyes widened as he saw the gleaming object Rei took out of his pocket. The small swiss knife made a snap sound as the blades were individually switched. Rei's glasses shifted down the bridge of his nose just enough so that his eyes were somewhat visible to Nagisa.

Rei grinned sickly as he whispered, **_"I'm going to be the only flower in your garden, Nagisa."_**


End file.
